The present invention relates to a ski boot.
Known ski boots are currently mainly composed of a shell whereon there is articulated at least one quarter to allow the rotary movement thereof during the flexings and the extensions which can be performed by the skier while skiing.
Said quarters articulated to the shell allow, for example in rear-entry ski boots, the facilitated insertion of the foot.
Such known types of ski boots however have the disadvantage of being constituted by a considerable number of elements which must be molded individually and then coupled to one another.
As a partial solution to this disadvantage, structures of rear-entry ski boots are known, of the so-called monolithic type since they are constituted by a shell and by a front quarter provided enbloc, whereto a rear quarter is articulated.
A disadvantage can be found even in these known types of structure, due to their extreme rigidity.
As a partial solution to this disadvantage, in a U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,215 filed on 2.11.1974 a sports shoe is disclosed which is made of plastic material having a rigid upper end on which seats are provided at the region above the heel and the instep of the foot for inserts associated with an elastically deformable closure edge arrangeable at said upper end.
Even this known type of footwear has disadvantages: first of all, since the same is produced by means of a mold, difficulties in its extraction are apparent due to the practically indeformable structure and secondly the fact is made apparent that there is an insufficient rear support due to the presence of the abovementioned insert.
The shoe furthermore certainly entails difficulties for the skier in the step of the introduction therein of the foot.
The possibility furthermore exists of infiltrations of water at the seats for said front and rear inserts.